Technical Field
The present invention relates to an air-conditioning system (a heating ventilation and air-conditioning system) and an air-conditioning method for a vehicle, and more specifically to a vehicle air-conditioning system configured to be activated before boarding of a passenger to provide comfortable space inside a vehicle at the time of boarding, and a vehicle air-conditioning method thereof.
Related Art
For a vehicle air-conditioning system, there has been known a technique to perform air conditioning before boarding (hereinafter referred to as preliminary air conditioning). Here, a user sets estimated time of departure and the air-conditioning system is automatically activated such that a temperature inside a vehicle cabin reaches a set temperature by the estimated time of departure (PTL 1, for example).
According to this conventional technique, the vehicle air-conditioning system prioritizes air conditioning around a driver's seat in order to efficiently condition the air inside the vehicle cabin with limited energy, by closing ventilators except those opened to the driver's seat side in preliminary air conditioning.